Greatest freak out ever 22 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 22" from series, which posted on February 28, 2012. ---- *'Jack:' Okay, it's the 3rd day of my sister and her family being over and... her and Stephen are getting into it again. *'Stephen:' You're not coming in, because I'm still in here. *'Brandi:' Yeah, but my stuff's to be here. *(Jack opens his wooden door.) *'Stephen:' I'm sleeping here now. Mom! Make her get out of my room! *'Brandi:' I'll be here. *'Jennifer: '''Just let her finish packing. *'Stephen:' Oh, my god. *'Jennifer:' They're leaving today. *'Brandi:' I'll be here another 2 days if I want. *'Stephen:' No, you're not, you're leaving today. Well, thank god, you're leaving today. *'Brandi:' Well, okay. *'Jennifer:' You know what? Just leave her alone, let her pack her stuff. *'Stephen:' Why is Jack's room left unfondled with (WTF?), but my house is like 5... *'Jennifer:' Because your, because your bedroom is bigger, and your bed is bigger. *'Charlie:' Calm down. Calm down, you young punk. *'Stephen:' Shut up, no one's talking to you. *'Jennifer:' Just leave... *'Marilyn:' Stephen. You're 18, you have to grow up. *'Stephen:' I'm 18! *'Little Girl:' That's right! Stephen! *'Stephen:' She's 28! I-I think she's the one who needs to grow up. *'Jennifer:' And you know what, and she's your sister. And you haven't seen her since Thanksgiving? *'Stephen:' Yeah, and her daughters are always yelling at me. *'Brandi:' You leave my kids out of this. *'Stephen:' I'm just saying they won't shut up. Every time I say... *'Little Girl:' Mom! *'Unknown Kid:' No! *'Stephen:' Stop screaming at me, you're like 5! *'Young Girl:' Stop screaming at me! *'Stephen:' No! *'Marilyn:' They come for 3... *'Sad''' Little Girl: Get out of here! *'Stephen:' Dude, I don't even know who you are. Dude, shut up. *'Jane:' I'm Jane! And your the person that shoved the remote up your butt! *'Stephen:' (Fake laugh) HURR HURR HURR HURR! *'Brandi and Her Family:' (Laughing) *'Stephen:' (sarcasm) Oh, my god, so freakin' funny, you're not funny. *'Little Girl:' What happened to you. *'Jennifer:' I guess you... *'Darrick:' Hey, what the hell's your problem, man? *'Stephen:' What's your problem, man!? *'Darrick:' You need to chill out! *'Stephen:' Get out of my face! *'Darrick:' I'm sick of your spoiled bulls***, man! *'Brandi:' Darrick. *'Stephen:' Stop bothering, he's cussing! *'Brandi:' You know what. *'Stephen:' HE'S CUSSING AT ME!!! *'Jack:' (little laugh that his sister's husband is within kissing distance from Stephen.) *'Brandi:' Darrick. *'Jennifer:' You know what, you're leaving today. Come on, guys. *'Stephen:' Well, tell him to get out of my face, he's acting like... *'Brandi:' Hey guys, you can't fight. That's enough! *'Darrick:' Oh, you've done it now, buddy... *'Jennifer:' No, no, no, no! *'Darrick:' I'll tell you what buddy, you're done!! *'Little Girl:' Follow me home. *'Other girl: '''No! *(Jack runs outside where he's laughing and watching his older brother Stephen getting chased by his older sister's husband.) *'Jack:' (laughing) Oh, my God! Ha, ha! Oh, no way... Ha, ha! (surprised) HA, HA! *'Brandi:' Stephen!!! *(5 girls screaming loud outside) *'Young Girl:' Get back! *'Jack:''' Oh, my god. There he goes. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever